Many current computing devices are portable devices that are coupled to different networks at different times. For example, a user may have a portable computing device that is coupled to an office network during the day and to a home network during the evening. While the ability to easily connect the same computing device to different networks can be very advantageous, various problems also arise. One such problem is the setting of a default peripheral device. Computing devices typically allow a default peripheral device to be set, such as a default printer. Unfortunately, as this default peripheral device is typically available on only one of the networks, the user typically needs to change the default peripheral device setting each time the network that the computing device is coupled to changes.